


Maybe This Time

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Discussion of birth control, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kind of fluffy, Mostly Its Removal, POV Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: “It’s been awhile.” He tenses his jaw. “Waiting for the right time?”She hesitates a beat. Bites her lip like she doesn’t know what he means. But she does, voice shaking as she plays along. “I- I think I really need you inside me —”“Right now?” He sidles next to her, brushes one of her nipples under his thumb. Her arm bumps under his when he switches to the other.“I feel —”“Ready for me to come inside you?”





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what to say for myself for this 13th oneshot lol. chuckling for completing this first of all the unfinished drafts, but hey maybe someone will like it.
> 
> inspired by the following from the [Reylo Kink Prompts](http://www.twitter.com/reylokinkprompt) Twitter: "Literally just consensual breeding kink. Not necessarily trying for pregnancy, just playing it in bed." 
> 
> big thank you to [lovefromyourginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger) for your friendship & second set of eyes. mind the tags & enjoy ❤

Maybe this time when he asks she’ll say yes.

It’s been a couple months. Before it was a quiet evening after Kylo’s birthday dinner, when she asked what he imagined for a new year. Rey bit her lip and shook her head, explained she isn’t sure she’s ready yet. But maybe sometime soon.

They still played that night and a few times since. Sometimes he lowers his defenses to their bond and shows her that the question still lingers in his idle thoughts. Though she doesn’t acknowledge it with anything more than a playful pinch.

Tonight something is different. She sits cross-legged on the bed with Kylo perched behind her, relaxing into his movements as he rubs her shoulders. Her skin is slightly warmer to the touch. The scent of her hair seems stronger despite her flowery shampoo. The dimmed lamp on the nightstand softens the curves of her body beneath her thin camisole & sleeping shorts. Their cabin feels more like home every time they return from an off-planet trip, with only the back room left to restore. A little corner of the galaxy they found together and made their own. It seems so quiet and faraway after their days spent making an appearance on the Resistance’s newest base.

“It’s good to be back,” Rey says, like her thoughts wander similarly. Their connection winds pleasantly as she unlocks her side to share her peaceful ease.

“It is,” he agrees, “Nice to be alone again.”

The mattress shifts as Kylo inches closer to knead her upper arms. He circles her implant with the heel of one of his hands, opening the boundary of his mind to send his unspoken suggestion. Rey shivers visibly and resettles her hips, emboldening him to continue,

“Been looking forward to having you all to myself.”

He slides his palms down her body, creeps under her shirt to cover her belly with their wide span. He can tell she’s smiling when she shakes her head.

“You’re eager,” she teases.

“You’re not?”

She doesn’t answer, leans back against his bare chest as a heat blooms across their bond. It dips with a heaviness that stirs his cock to attention. That uncanny sense of difference remains and Kylo tries to put it into words,

“You feel…” His fingertips pet the flat plane of her stomach as he trails off. “Like you’ve been looking forward to it too.”

“Maybe,” she replies. “What makes you think that?”

Rey gets up and uncrosses her legs, rearranges herself to turn around and face Kylo with a knowing stare. She brushes away some loose strands of hair sticking to her flushed cheeks. He crawls beside her, laying a hand in her lap to tap along her thighs. She shudders again, parting her knees just enough for his fingers to curl against her skin.

“You feel delicate,” he tells her, bringing his mouth close to her ear. An anticipation beats low across their connection as her breath catches. Like she can’t help reacting to him. “All sensitive. For me.”

“Wishful thinking,” she whispers.

He traces his hand higher over the waistband of her shorts. “I like it.” Kylo feathers his lips down her neck, smirks against her as she tilts her head to expose her throat. “I really like it.” His fingers drag lower behind her underwear. “When you feel all —”

Rey inhales sharply when he nudges against the hood of her clit, her hips rolling gently. “W- When I feel what?”

“Tender.” He swipes his thumb to repeat the motion, to see her move again. “…Like you do right now.”

She pouts when he slinks his hand out of her shorts. Their band snaps back. He stripes her wetness over her navel, getting harder feeling her abs tense. He pushes her lightly and she lies back without him asking. She rests her head on a pillow and exhales slowly, belly sinking under his palm as he leans down to cage her in.

“L- Like right now?” she stutters.

He nods. “Like you’re heated.”

Her face blushes deeper. A breeze rustles some branches outside. Her pulse races and flares the tension threading through their bond. “If you say so —”

“Like you’ve been waiting here nice and ready for me —”

She chuckles and wiggles her hips when he hikes down her drawers, rubbing her thighs together. She scoots up to help him slink her clothing off her ankles, reaches for his trousers when he climbs over her again. He can smell her arousal, spot the flicker darkening her features, see the way her throat moves as she swallows like she’s excited just being close to him.

“You’re eager.” He watches her shuffle down his pants, sitting up slightly and keeping her core tight.

“Maybe,” she hums. Her knees fall open as she wraps her nimble fingers around his cock. “Just a little.”

Her grip is graceful compared to his own, shrugging back the soft skin along his shaft with a tiny clicking sound. He hardens quickly seeing her prone body vulnerable and half-exposed beneath his length, her wrist looking slighter as she increases her speed. She smears over and beneath his tip, scoots her hips to let him wedge between her legs. Her camisole rolls up her chest —

“Take that off,” he murmurs.

Rey drops her hands, stays perched in position as she peels off her top and tosses it aside. Kylo keeps glancing back as he kicks his pants to the floor. Her tits rise with each swell of breath, her entrance looks slick peeking from her thighs. Her fingers drift down towards her clit. She starts rubbing herself slowly. The picture blurs his desire with an instinct that strains their bond, her eyes falling closed when she senses it too.

“It’s been awhile.” He tenses his jaw. “Waiting for the right time?”

She hesitates a beat. Bites her lip like she doesn’t know what he means. But she does, voice shaking as she plays along. “I- I think I really need you inside me —”

“Right now?” He sidles next to her, brushes one of her nipples under his thumb. Her arm bumps under his when he switches to the other.

“I feel —”

“Ready for me to come inside you?”

He bends to lick and bite her tits, taking one perfect little mouthful between his teeth. All of her shudders like her nerves are drawn close to her skin. Her motions sound messier when she sighs his name,

“Ben —”

And he pulls with a light suction, darting his tongue across her flesh, imagines them larger and cushioning his lips. He detaches with a quiet pop, leaves a ring of spit on her breast.

“Your tits will look so cute.” He twists the dry one and edges closer to poke her side with his cock. “Getting really big.”

Her features pinch. He grabs her arm to stall her movements, snakes down to pat her middle. Shudders feeling her frame rise & fall with each breath. Every inch of her seems alive and present, cast in a dreamy haze from the low lighting in their room.

His fingertips flinch. “When everyone can see you’re mine. Growing all heavy and slow from me —”

Her belly lifts briefly, pushed out only for a second, but he knows he felt the almost unconscious response. His hand is huge concealing her frame. She relaxes under his touch, yielding to his size — to his power to leave himself behind for her to bloom with his seed —

“Ben, I need it so much…”

It makes him crazy how hot she gets when he fucks her like this. “Let me feel how ready you are for me?”

Kylo clambers to her planted feet, kneels between her opened legs, spies her nodding in his periphery. Her entrance wilts with a glossy sheen, tightening invitingly to encourage him more. His cock is rigid, twinges as he strokes it idly. He furrows his brows and crowds two fingers inside her.

“Fuck —”

His mouth drops open. Her cunt is heavy, soaking thickly around his knuckles like it’s dense and ripe. She clenches harshly, rolls against his hand, parts her thighs wider to accept a third digit with a moan. The sound ignites his determination, tunneling his focus to how narrow and primed she’ll be bouncing on his hips.

“You going to keep all my come inside you?”

Rey arches her back, fidgets around his entry. She wrings harshly as he pictures spilling hot into where she ends. “Y- Yes —”

“Hold it in real good and deep?”

“Gods,” she whimpers, “I need it so bad —”

“I know,” he coos, “You want me to make it feel better?”

Her wrists scoot over her tits, rub her flat stomach when she flicks over her clit. Kylo splays his plugged fingers to expand her seams. Curls his tips and pierces roughly to make her drench steadily and squeak,

“Yes —”

“Tell me what you want, Rey…”

Her hips settle into an even rhythm with his movements. Her idle hand creases the sheets. Her eyes shut like she doesn’t want to see his reaction, her entire face beaming red as she answers,

“I want to be really full of your cock…”

“You want to be really good and full of me?”

Her cunt pulses hard, heightens the urgency flooding through their bond and stirring his creature impulse to the surface. He pictures her empty womb tensing to be occupied by him, spies her stomach twitch like she saw it too.

“I- I need it so badly —”

He pumps hard enough for her to whine, her lower half cramping to hold him in. She darts away from her nub, clutches her middle under her palm. Her forehead’s starting to glow with a sheen of exertion, her scent overwhelms his sweeter desires with a darkness that fuels him like a command. 

“You’ll be so beautiful carrying me inside you,” Kylo sighs, dragging out his fingers with a wet slip. “All changed because of me.” He knuckles along her entrance, admiring how lush she gets hearing him fantasize aloud. “You thinking about it too? How hard and tight you’ll feel all heavy on my cock?”

“Yes —” Rey inhales sharply, sticking out her belly to expand beneath her hand. She licks her lips, pets the small bump with a nod. “I’ll grow really big and full for you, Ben…”

It’s almost enough to make him lose it right there, momentarily picturing her huge and round with his come streaking her darkened nipples. Kylo pinches his tip to stave himself off. He tries not to remember the implant making it all an illusion, tries not to recall the last time she declined its removal — but somehow it manages to intrude his lust no matter how eagerly she plays along —

“You going to take my cock really good? Hold all my come inside so it has nowhere else to go?”

She’s panting with ragged noises, losing the taut strain during the seconds she gasps for breath. He prods inside her cunt again, slithering a single finger inside just to see her cringe and beg —

“Oh gods, please…” She’s dripping onto the bed, leaving spots under her pelvis and slumping like she’s getting weak. “It’s —”

Rey cries out when he exits again, so needy and pathetic that he couldn’t care less if she’s exaggerating. Their connection buckles, his stomach flips, and his cock is so fucking excited to sow her full that he can barely think.

“It’s what?”

Her eyes snap open when he pounces, prying her knees back and hooking her ankles on his shoulders. She exhales slowly, flattening her core as he leers down her body intently. 

“It’s what, Rey?”

Their gazes meet. Something about the way she looks back at him is so earnest and innocent that it almost —

“Real,” she chokes. “It feels so real, fuck, I —”

“I want it for real,” he blurts out, seeing no point in holding back. “Get that fucking thing out of you and let me —”

She dips as he bites his cheek and fumbles to line up his cock. She’s frowning, her chest heaving, one hand still pressed on her stomach and the other resting by her ear. Her hair spreads like a halo on the pillow, her head shaking as he smudges her folds with his tip.

“L- Later,” she insists, “Ask me later — Just —”

“Let me —”

“Ben —”

Her toes curl in his hair when he pushes into her without anymore warning or ceremony, gripping her ass to hold her hips steady. He looks down at her cunt stretching to settle around his girth, groaning as she clasps him further in. She swallows him slowly, guiding his length towards where she ends, flaring for every added inch like she aches with a higher sensitivity.

“Oh gods,” she whispers, “I —”

The syllable cracks when he grinds into her thighs, digs to sheath her little figure up to his base. The room flowers with sweat and the Force itself seems to thread through where they meet. Her core relaxes. Her pussy slots against him effortlessly. She rubs her middle again and it makes him move faster, feeling like a beast ruining her perfect figure, a creature satisfying a primal need.

“I’m tired of pretending,” he grunts, “I know you want it too —”

“I —”

“You fake it all the time already, you —”

“I — I do want it someday —”

He glares at her upper arm, imagines her implant winking defiantly. “Fuck, I want it out of you so bad, I want to see your tiny body all swollen and _tight_ —”

She bears down on his cock, dropping pressure on top his length. Beads of sweat maze between her breasts, her nipples perk against the cool night’s air. He digs his nails in her flesh to remind himself it’s not a dream.

“I want to hear you ask me, ask me like it’s real —”

Rey scrunches her nose. Hollows her cheeks. The hand by her head clenches into a fist. “I — I want you to come really hard inside me —”

“You do?”

“Y- Yeah —”

“It makes me come so much when you talk like that —”

She twists to seat him deeper. “Make sure none of it drips out —”

“Fuck,” Kylo gasps, his lungs stinging. “And what?”

“Hold it good and tight to —” She grits her teeth. “To — Fuck, Ben, I —”

“What? Say it for me —”

He memorizes the way her face changes, skewing as she confesses with widened eyes,

“I want you to put a baby in me —”

He lowers to pin her with his weight, sinking into her cunt and folding her legs closer to her chest. She’s trembling and crumpling beneath him, pleading to be taken and branded, acting like a desperate animal fulfilling a need. Maker, he wants to come so badly, halts for a moment to collect himself before resuming at a rougher pace.

“I want to put a baby in you too,” he growls, “Right after you come really loud for me…”

Kylo can’t shake the strange feeling that the planet’s stopped to bring them together, that nothing else matters but their bond and their lust. And a part of him leaps with the thought that maybe later, maybe this time, her answer will change —

Could just be timing, finally having one another alone after several days on a crowded base. Maybe it has something to do with how she wandered into the last unfinished room and spent several minutes leaning against one wall. Maybe it’s hormones, or even the Force, but he _knows_ something is different… something more vivid and vibrant in how she ruts and delights in being his prey. Her noises are raw and he tackles her down to hear them, crushing her slight frame to burrow towards her cervix.

She huffs trying to regain a comfortable position, “Ben, I —”

He shrugs off her ankles to grab her thighs hard, hooking below her knees to keep her fixed as she inches up the mattress and rocks into him shamelessly. She clenches up like a vise, soaking him in as she edges for release. He feels like a monster splitting her open to strike, doesn’t realize he’s babbling aloud again,

“I can’t wait to see you completely full of me, rolling over to let me fuck your messy cunt, squeeze your huge tits taking you from behind, watch you shaking and wet and —”

“Oh gods!”

Her yelp startles him from his reverie, a guilt stings his ribs when he idly wonders if he’s gone too far. But she’s reeling instead of scared, drawing blood where she scratches his arms. His tip angles just right, she bobs against him steadily and his nose reeks with her scent,

“Just like that —” He loses his words. “I want everyone to know I’ve been inside you —”

“Fuck! I’m —”

He groans and yanks her hair to hold her still. “I want to put a baby in you for real —”

She’s too gone to notice or care. “Ben —”

“Come really hard for me?”

“Yes!”

“You’re going to be so big and perfect and everyone will know you’re mine —”

“Ah, I’m —”

Her moans are loud and raw just like he asked, all of her narrowing as she signals her climax. He loses his balance and smothers her words, pushing into her fervently to remain slotted as deep as he can go. Her body is warm and writhing softly to grant him entry, leaking heavily to ease his approach. Their skin claps noisily where they’re joined, leaving marks and trails all over the crinkled sheets. She’s contorted and flushed red, gleaming with perspiration. Goosebumps prickle down Kylo's arms and the tension coiling in his veins snaps through their connection. He groans her name and lets everything leave him,

“Rey —”

His shoulders twinge when he pumps one last time and unloads inside her. His cock shudders to spill thick against her terminus, his mind blank with purpose and his expression hardened by intensity. She bounces on his hips, holding him tight to let his come pool and spread. He fills her sloppy cunt eagerly, licking his teeth as she whines with delight and completion and makes him feel like a king. He pictures her swollen ripe from his conquest, petting her belly and wincing as she heaves on his dick, craving relief from carrying his heir — and he doesn’t question how hot it makes him for her, why she lets him entertain his primitive desire to hunt her down and claim her body as his. Or why she plays along so genuinely now, and all the times she did before — 

And for some seconds he forgets that she told him _later_ , still struck from the strength of what he feels and from how harshly she winds to stop him from leaving her. Maybe this time will be different. She did say how it seemed so _real_ before —

Her heartbeats skip as she gains her bearings. Kylo lifts off her to shift his stance and kiss her madly, searching for her face and her neck and her shoulders and everywhere else that he can touch. Rey returns his embrace, traces her hands all over his sturdy frame. She tastes sweet on his tongue, shivers under his lips, gasps and pants as she flops onto the bed. He keeps his cock buried inside her as he softens, memorizing the way she tenses to hold his come, still shaking as she comes down.

Kylo inhales deeply and suddenly remembers where he is, blinking a couple times before he stares at her occupied entrance and wishes he didn’t have to leave. He drags out very slowly, admiring how her slick makes an obvious gloss on his length. He kneels off her, wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, eyes darting all over her sweaty limbs.

She’s so ravaged and perfect and somehow still here. With him. In their home. Tired, radiant, fucked, and absolutely _his_ —

“Next time we do that,” he shudders, “I’m getting you pregnant for real.”

Rey presses her cheek to the pillow and averts her gaze. She stares blankly towards the window.

Kylo swallows. “I know you said later, just —”

He pauses, expecting her to stir. He clears his throat and continues,

“That was something else.” Another beat. “You’re amazing.”

Tears glass her half-lidded eyes and his heart drops, his exhilaration teetering with fear as he wonders if he’s done something wrong. He covers the hand on her belly with one of his own, shifting his jaw and watching her get lost in her thoughts. Some moments pass. The silence gets long and unsettling and Kylo opens his mouth to speak.

“Rey —”

She wiggles out from underneath him and skitters out of the room.

The door to the fresher opens & shuts in the quiet cabin. Some water runs then stops and the sonic shower whirs to engage. Kylo’s nerves are still surfaced and raw, his stomach dropping to his knees when he assumes he’s finally gone too far and inspired her to leave. He sits on the edge of the mattress, wrings his hands in his lap with his feet on the floor. His mind races between satisfaction and regret, ears tuned to every shuffle and splash she makes in the fresher in a furious effort to translate what it all might mean. Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, adjusts his flaccid cock. The shower’s cycle isn’t long. He leans his elbows on his knees, exhales slowly hearing Rey’s light footsteps return.

He straightens to attention to admire her crossing the room. Her drying hair sticks to her shoulders, halos her collarbones with water droplets that streak her breasts. She doesn’t turn to collect her clothes, instead hesitates by Kylo’s feet for a couple seconds before sitting by his side. He charts the gentle lines of her elegant frame, notices the way she steadies her voice as she leans into him and lays a hand on his thigh.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, “I know I —”

He rushes to explain before she has a chance to reject him, “I didn’t mean to —” 

Rey squeezes his leg. “I know, I just…” She trails off and he observes her in profile. “…I’ve been thinking, been thinking about it a lot too —”

Kylo shakes his head and drapes his arm around her back to hold her close, trying to shrink the lump in his throat. “Just tell me if you want me to stop —”

“No, Ben, it’s okay, listen —”

She smiles and places her palm on his chest. His heart pounds. Her eyes are bright when their gazes meet.

“— I want to do it for real too. Soon.”

“Really?”

“Y- Yeah,” she chuckles anxiously. “Get it out after making the back room habitable.” The apples of her cheeks go pink. “T- Then we can furnish it as another bedroom —”

“You really mean it?”

She nods. Her eyelashes flutter to close. “I really do —”

Kylo leaps and kisses her hard, wrapping her in his arms and sharing his joy across their bond. She deepens the connection, sealing her promise with her lips. He kneads her back, her waist, her arms, and her perky little tits. Her skin smells fresh like her soap. Her cunt still seems hot, tender, and very near.

“Don’t be nervous,” he urges, creeping his fingers closer to her thighs. “You’ll be a great mother.”

Rey rolls her eyes and laughs, swatting his hands away. “I guess we’ll see.”

“You will,” he insists, noting her sheepish grin. “I know it.”

She responds with a playful glare, fluffs the flattened pillows at the top of the bed. She lies on her side. Kylo crawls behind her, presses her back against his chest and runs his nose through her hair.

“…I can’t wait to do that again,” he sighs.

All of her feels warm and bright. He kisses up her neck and along her ear. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispers, rolling his hips against hers. He slides his hand down to cup her belly again. “…You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey you're still here 🙈 find me on Twitter: [@theselittlefics](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) ~ this is my completed longread: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky, sexy, and dark canonverse story) ~ this is a collection of all my explicit oneshots: [Force Bond Metaphysics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots) ~ until next time ♡


End file.
